


Biru dan Arti

by SeiYoshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Di Belanda sendiri warna merah pada benderanya berarti kekuatan, putih artinya kejujuran, dan biru bermakna kesetiaan. Nah; kalau bagi Rangga yang masih punya warna biru, apa definisinya?





	Biru dan Arti

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Netherlands*Indonesia
> 
> .
> 
> Lars van Mogens as Netherlands  
> Rangga Adipta as Indonesia
> 
> .
> 
> Drabble, MalexMale. Semi-historical. Some typos and- jalan cerita yang abal.

Setiap memandang biru langit, Lars selalu teringat soal warna dasar benderanya.

Amsterdam di penghujung hujan. Langit kelabu. Namun kemudian awan yang tergerak menepi kembali memperlihatkan ranah biru langit yang melamban berpijar cerah. Lars mendongak angkuh menyesap cerutu kayu. Orang bilang ketika kita berlama memandang hujan; pembawannya adalah teringat masa lalu. Kelam. Sekarang yang terbesit di kepala negara Belanda itu adalah soal masa lalunya bersama tanah Hindia. Ketika ia masih berjaya atas nusantara. Ketika ia mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pemilik kerajaan rempah— kepalanya berdenyut memikirkan ini; alangkah sia-sianya perjuangannya dahulu menyatukan kerajaan di seantero Hindia karena kenyataannya masa depan berkata bahwa 'mereka' akan merdeka. Melenggang. Pergi dari genggaman tangan tanpa bekas. Ia yang tidak terima, membawa Sekutu bekas Perang Dunia untuk kembali mendudukinya.

_“Kemerdekaan itu tak mudah,_ Londo _. Kau pasti tahu, 'kan, setelah berlama-lama di bawah naungan Iberia?”_

Iya. Ia _tahu_. Yang berpesan begitu; adalah bekas jajahannya sendiri ketika ia (Indonesia) memberantas kewarganegaraannya di nusantara. Cerita antara setelah proklamasi kemerdekaan, pemuda-pemuda Hindia beringas menggusur keturunannya dari tanah mereka. Dendam abadi katanya; maka 'mereka' Belanda yang bertempat di sana dibunuh dengan tidak manusiawinya— Lars tertawa, mengerti betapa pemikiran orang Indonesia, itu tak sebanding tiga ratus penjajahannya.

Sekarang setelah sekian tahun, mengabaikan soal konflik terakhir, Rangga rajin mengunjunginya di Amsterdam setiap tahun. Selama itu pula Lars akan dengan bosannya menyesap cerutu mendengar seksama tentang Rangga yang bercerita, _“lihatlah perjuangan kami tidak sia-sia!”_

Kata Rangga, merah putih sendiri mengingatkannya akan bendera Belanda— bukan; lebih tepatnya betapa dulu pejuangnya memaksa untuk merobek bagian bawah bendera Belanda dengan posisi ditodong lebih dari seratus senapan. Indonesia kukuh merdeka; merah berarti berani, putih berarti suci— tapi setelah Lars perhatikan, memang mirip bendera Belanda yang birunya dibuang. Di Belanda sendiri warna merah pada benderanya berarti kekuatan, putih artinya kejujuran, biru bermakna kesetiaan. Nah; kalau bagi Rangga yang masih punya warna biru, apa definisinya?

Lars tersenyum simpul— hampir tak terlihat, ketika ia tak harus berusah-susah mengembangkan payung di tengah Amsterdam yang selesai dilanda hujan. Bukannya meraih sarung tangan untuk menghangatkan pergelangan, tangannya malah mengamit ponsel dan merelakan biaya operatornya menelfon ke Benua seberang.

“ _Halo_ , menurutmu biru itu apa?”

_“Hah?”_

Ujung-ujungnya, hujan di akhir Februari ini membawa ingatannya berlabuh pada seorang Rangga Adipta.

.

.

_( “Matamu.” )_


End file.
